


Little You, Bigger Problem

by Hanari502, PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Heavy Drinking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader gets big and goes on a fuck-spree across the lost light, Romance, Smut, Xenophilia, but individually not all at once, gigantification, go have sex w ur robo husbands ya'll, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanari502/pseuds/Hanari502, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: One day you were minding your own business when suddenly everything goes horribly wrong and now you're gigantic.This is all Brainstorms fault.Based on @rocksinmuffin‘s asks and answers on tumblr!(Currently going through an updated rewrite!)Rewritten chapter count: 2





	1. Brainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming in and reading this story! We appreciate having you here just as much as we hope you appreciate this wonderful trope-turned-story that we've set out to create.
> 
> This story is first and foremost written by PetiteLepus. Being as though english is not their native language and some things get lost in translation, I (Hanari) have offered to spruce up the fic and better translate their thoughts into a more novella type story format with Petite's permission.
> 
> I'll be rewriting chapters 1 through 5 over the course of the next month or so so please stick around as we go through some changes!

The Lost Light is a peculiar ship, you’ve come to realize. Peculiar in the sense that everyone on it was so erratically _different_ that some days you questioned how the ship itself managed to function. Sure you had an entire small army of competent mechs on the ship, Ultra Magnus, Brainstorm, Rodimus (sometimes), Ratchet, the list goes on, but the quirky nature of the crew was endearing to you. And you, in your wholly non-cybertronian human body, seemed to fit right in, oddly enough.

As did your hamster, Stan. Currently he was running in his little wheel on the corner table of your habsuite. The tinny sound of the shaking exercise toy echoed off the walls, keeping a somewhat calm squeaking ambiance that you’ve all but become accustomed to. You sigh, giving him a nod from your spot on your bed where you were currently engrossed in a book you managed to find on one of your recent stops.

“Always running, eh?” You ask the little furball you’ve come to love. He doesn’t stop. You smirk. “You could probably run for captain’s seat at that rate, whaddya say? Captain Stan sounds pretty cool huh?”

He stops running at the sound of his name, curious to your call...and then runs from his wheel to his food dish.

You chuckle “Nah. You’re too much like me.”

You turn back to your book, plot-deep in a conspiracy romance you’ve been on edge about for twenty chapters now. The CEO protagonist just found out that his secretary quit her job, moved out to her old house in the middle of nowhere, all because she didn’t want him finding out that she was pregnant with his child. Surely if they just talked to each other this wouldn’t be this big of an issue, but engaging conflict isn’t built off of good communication. At least, not in a drama anyway.

You’re pulled from your immersion as your communicator’s high pitched bell goes off. You roll your eyes. You weren't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. You have this one day to yourself and you want to spend it reading, thank you very much. It could be anyone anyway, which meant it was probably not incredibly important. Unless it was. Unless it was Ultra Magnus calling, or Megatron, or Rodimus.

You grab it at the thought of the consequences you’d receive if you shirked off Megatron.

“You’re calling the Liason of The Lost Light. You’ve got thirty seconds to convince me not to hang up on you. Go.”

To your surprise, it’s Brainstorm that greets you on the other line.

_‘Hey! ’Ive made the most glorious scientific discovery and I need your help’_

“Really?” Your question is laced with sarcasm and false belief. Smart as he is, you're not sure about your specific presence as a requirement for any of his experiments.

 _‘Of course.'_  He continues _'Perceptor is too busy to see what I’ve made, so you_ **_must_ ** _come over and help me out. After all, there_ **_is_ ** _the possibility that I could have done something horribly wrong, and seeing as you’re our ship's liason, well….technically it’s your responsibility to stop me from doing anything_ **_dangerous_ ** _. Of course, i’d never hold your position over you in any way shape or form in an attempt to bring you down to my lab. This is just, a friendly request for help. See you in a bit!’_

His voice, which had been gaining speed and excitement as he talked, cuts off and the comm closes before you can even respond from your daze. The most you could catch were ‘ _help me out’ ‘Horribly wrong’  ‘Your responsibility’_ and _‘Dangerous’_

Another noise sounded from your phone as an after text of ‘bring ur tiny rodent ball’ flashed on the screen.

Well then.

Now you have _this_ to deal with.

You scooped up your ‘tiny rodent ball’ and his cage and made your way over to your hover scooter, the last thing that brainstorm made for you in an attempt to make it easier for you to move around the ship. It helped, but knowing that he added several weapons features to it didn’t really keep you at ease. Considering the fact that The Lost Light spans about the same radius as New York City, it’s best to have a more mobile way of getting around. Especially when you were in danger on the floor. The hover scooter was a good idea. It would be better without the guns, but you’ll make do with what you have.

Looking at it now, technically you owed him a favor after he gave it to you _anyway._ This might be him trying to cash in on that.

By the time you made it to the lab you could see that Brainstorm was elbow deep in some experiment off to the side, consisting of vials and beakers and bottles hissing different coloured liquids. You’d at least expect him to have waited for you (or at the very least knew when you’d be getting there), but the thought is pushed aside as you remind yourself that Brainstorm’s science waits for no one.

You hover the bike up to the side of the counter. “You called?”

He yelps, startled, almost as if he’d forgotten he was expecting someone. Rude. Understandable, but still rude. His face lights up as he eyes the little cage in your arms.

“Oh! You came! Marvelous! Brilliant even!” He motions for you to come forward. “Now, take your little friend out for me and just hold it in front of you.”

You’re pretty skeptical of this entire ordeal as is. You’re even more skeptical when he pulls out some terrifying looking gun.

You pull the cage back. “No.”

“Please?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Pretty please?”

“Brainstorm what the hell is that.”

“It’s a gun for science. Trust me!”

“You can’t just use science as an excuse all the time.”

“This can help everyone on the ship. It’s beneficial to our very survival!”

“And you’re pointing it at my hamster?!”

“It’ll be fine! I’m not going to kill him, if that’s what you’re concerned about. I’m not even going to hurt him.”

You super didn’t believe him.

“Then what are you going to do to him?”

You could see him smiling behind his mask, eyes turning upwards in glee. You can’t imagine why. He winks at you. “It’s a secret. You’ll just have to see when I’m done.”

You frown. “Brainstorm, you must be out of your _goddamn mind_ if you think I’m gonna let you shoot my hamster with a gun when I don’t know what it does.”

He rolls his eyes, needled at your refusal, no doubt. “I swear on my secret romantic interest that I won’t hurt it. Cross my spark.”

“Wasn’t aware you had one of those.” You sigh, clearly he’s not going to take no for an answer. “Fine. But if my hamster dies because of you I’m never speaking to you again and slandering your name across the ship.”

The mech’s glee returns in full force as you carefully remove Stan from his cage. He repositions the gun. “Great! I promise you’re going to be _thrilled_ by this. Now just hold still.”

The next three seconds went by in an almost literal flash. Brainstorm firing the gun, Stan biting your hand and falling to the ground, and the inevitable rush of heat as you realize very quickly that your shirt is choking you. Actually, all of your clothes felt a little tight. Were they getting tighter? Did Brainstorm make a gun that destroyed fabric? In a matter of seconds you felt your clothes shred to pieces as they seemed to get smaller on you, embedding lines in your skin as they all but ripped off of your body. You look down to find that hey, you’re naked now, and the frayed fabric of your clothes looked very small indeed.

Fuck this

“Brainstorm I’m gonna k-ow fuck!”

You move to look up at him but your head collides with the bottom of something flat and hard, obscuring your vision. You find by the cylinder in the middle that your forehead just became acquainted with the underside of Brainstorm’s worktable.

So.

Your clothes didn’t get smaller.

You have apparently grown.

“Well. Not exactly the result I wanted, personally, but still a plus!” You see Brainstorm peek under the table at you as you quickly cover yourself, face red in embarrassment and quickly building rage. “I mean, this technically isn’t the first time I’ve had a gigantic naked human in my lab, but I digress.”

Double fuck this.

“Brainstorm, get me something to wear or I’m going to rip your fucking faceplate off with my bare hands.”

“Right. Yes. Absolutely.” You watch him rush off out of the room in what you sincerely hope is an attempt to find you something decent to cover up with.

It takes you a moment to stand, and another moment to look down at yourself, and then the surrounding area and realize that the perspective is throwing you off. This is how big the bots are? This is the altitude they see things at? No wonder they’re always so careful with you. From up here you could _easily_ crush another human. Or your hamster.

Holy shit your hamster.

You look under the table to see that Stan is blessedly unharmed, and right back in his hamster cage on his wheel. You take your pinky finger and carefully close the gate on the cage and pick him up, placing him on the table. “Lucky hamster.” You chide him, as if this was his fault. It technically is. “Very very lucky hamster you are Stanley.”

“Ahem.”

You glare at the blue asshole as he walks back in, some kind of sheet wrapped over his arm.

“Now, understandably, we don’t have any gigantic human clothes on the ship, but I found this.” He held it out to you, which you quickly wrapped around yourself like a towel. It was just long enough to cover everything important.

Your voice is less than pleased and your quipped thank you does nothing to break his reverie.

“So!" He starts, circling you like some easily exciteable toddler. "There’s a number of things we could do now, though you probably want to take a shower or something. Yes? No? No then. We could eat dinner. You’re probably hungry after going through a transformation like that. Or I could run some quick tests now that you’re-”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Medbay it is then!”

 

* * *

 

You had to tell Rodimus and Megatron. That much was a given. They were the co-captains and it was their job to know of anything ridiculous or dangerous that was happening on the ship. Naturally, you’d expect the two of them to be in the Medbay after Brainstorm commed them. What you _didn’t_ expect was the small entourage the two brought with them. Ratchet  and First Aid being in the medbay was understandable. Ultra Magnus and Perceptor being there, however, was not.

“I thought he’d like to see this.” was Brainstorm’s excuse for having the other scientist there.

If it wasn’t for Ratchet’s professionalism you’d probably have melted in self-loathing and embarrassment at this point.

“Well, the good news is that nothing has changed.” The good doctor starts “Aside from an obvious increase in mass and cell count, your vitals and reflexes are just fine and your body temperature is exactly what it should be for a human. From what I can see there seem to be no negative side effects of the gun. But that doesn’t mean I’m not angry about this.” The last part was directed, quite pointedly, at Brainstorm.

The blue seeker held up a finger. “In my defense, I was aiming for the hamster.”

“It doesn’t matter what you were aiming for!” The medic glares at him. “Hamster or human, conducting biological transformation experiments on _anyone_ on this ship without notifying either medic could have had devastating consequences. You’re lucky she didn’t die.”

Rodimus strode forward. “Forget the medics. You should have at least told _me_ about what you were doing. I would have _loved_ to see a gigantic hamster. Though this isn't a bad second place.”

“Really?” You stare at him incredulously. “This isn’t bad? Me being about, oh I dunno, fifty times my size isn’t a bad thing? I can’t fit into any of my clothes Rodimus.”

He rolled his eyes “Just make bigger clothes!”

Megatron cleared his throat, bringing the full attention of everyone in the room to him. “I believe what Rodimus is trying to say is that it’s a blessing you’re still with us after the ordeal. We'll do what we can to get you back to normal.”

“And if we can’t, we’ll do everything to make sure that you’re happy and healthy with this new bigger size.” First Aid offered. You can tell he was trying to be positive about it, but you still weren’t happy. He took this up quickly. “But uh….we can reverse it, right?”

Brainstorm scoffed. “Of course I made a way to reverse the effects. What am I, an amateur? Of course, I haven’t tested it on organics yet, but knowing my work it should be just fine.”

This answer seemed to placate Rodimus, who clasped his hands together. “Great! We’ll just shoot her with a new gun and make her smaller. Problem solved. Let’s hurry this up then, we’ve got a quest to get back to.”

“Absolutely not!” Ratchet moved to stand in front of you. “You are _not_ shooting her with an _untested prototype_. She survived this time, but who’s to say that it could go wrong and end up killing her the next?”

“The possibility of it shrinking selected body parts as opposed to her whole body is a threat.” Perceptor chimes in, clearly unamused by the situation his colleague ended up creating. “There’s also a chance of it malfunctioning and potentially evaporating her.”

You raise your hand in agreement “Yeah, I would like to live, personally.”

Ultra Magnus, who has been unusually quiet this whole time, steps forward. “Are there any other organics you could test the gun on?”

“Oh yeah, hundreds.” Brainstorm offers. “Living sentient ones though? We don’t have very many of those on the ship. I have plenty of plants I could test it on, but the only other living creature I could try it on is the hamster, and at that point he would be too small for _any_ of us to see.”

“So basically, I’m gigantic, and we have no way to bring me back down to regular size.” You cover your face with your hands and take a deep breath. A much needed deep breath. Then the rage sets in. “.....Are you **_FUCKING KIDDING ME_ ** _!!!”_

All the mechs flinch at your outburst, clearly not used to your voice being so loud. Or so angry. Brainstorm, in all of his glory, not-so-subtly stands half behind Perceptor in an attempt to shield himself from your rage.

It won’t work.

You stand up from the table and stalk towards him, balling your fists in pure, undiluted fury. “ _What_ the **_hell_ ** made you think that this was a good idea! What in gods name could have _possibly_ gone through your head to think ‘oh, let’s shoot this tiny hamster and make him big. Nothing could possibly go wrong’. FIRST of all, hamsters are omnivores. Not to mention he’s a Syrian Dwarf Hamster. They’re aggressive and they eat other hamsters. He could have fucking eaten me at any given moment if he were to get this big.”

Rodimus grimaced. “Y’know, hearing that makes me think that’s a horrible pet to have.”

One glare from you shut him up right quick. His afterthought of ‘at least he’s cute’ did nothing to sate your ire.

Brainstorm, thinking he was safe from you, took the opportunity to step out from around Perceptor. Big mistake. Your hand finds his neck real quick as you pull him towards you.

“ _You are going to fix this_.” You threaten him, squeezing, to the surprise of everyone in the room. “You are not going to let that gun near anybody else on the ship. You’re going to make sure that you don’t turn any other living beings into giants. You’re going to give the gun to me and I’m going to hold onto it, and you’re going to work on reversing this or I’m going to make your life a living goddamn nightmare. Do I make myself clear?”

He seems to swallow, and then nods, slowly handing over the gun to you. “Crystal.”

“Good.” You take it from him and release his neck, addressing the room “I’m going to go make my clothes bigger, and then I’m going to Swerves because I need a fucking drink. Nobody bother me.”

You leave without waiting for a response.

You pass by a handful of other mechs on your way back to your room, sparing none of them glances. If they have anything to say about your new appearance, they can say it later. When you’re less stressed and pissed off about the situation. Part of you realizes that you left Stan back in Ratchet’s medbay, but knowing who he’ll be surrounded by you don’t give it a second thought.

You do, however, make it back to your habsuite with no incident. You wait until your door closes behind you to slump against it, dropping the gun as you slowly slide down the door. It’s not the worst thing that could have happened to you. You haven’t been maimed or bruised or left for dead by the raygun, but all of the combined negative emotions from the last few hours or so finally have a place to go.

A choked sob bubbles up in your throat as you hit the floor and cry.


	2. Whirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl is a hard person to love. Lucky for you, you learn pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters from this point forward are standalone incidents that do not correlate. You're not having an orgy with everyone on the ship. Yet. I think. 
> 
> \- Hanari

Grief was just one point of loss. What would come next? You’ve had both anger and anguish, and you can’t think of any other emotions that start with ‘ang’.

Your friends, curious and shocked as they were the first time you stepped into Swerves, were currently huddled around your stool, oohing and aahing at your newfound predicament. Word travels fast on the Lost Light and once Swerve got ahold of the information that you’d grown (No part in thanks to Rodimus’s big mouth), nearly every mech you were on good standing with had made their way to the busy bar. Rung, bless his spark, offered you his aid before the rush in case you needed to vent about your situation. You were going to take him up on it, of course. This was something weird to get used to.

Right at this moment, though, Tailgate sat in your lap as you did your best to answer the onslaught of questions (most notably with “This is Brainstorm’s fault”). If you were honest with yourself, having the minibot in your lap was actually kind of soothing. Like a personal anxiety toy of sorts. He was, however, just a little bit smothered in his position with his hood shoving up your tits some. It wasn’t _uncomfortable_ necessarily, just not what you were used to.

If you were paying attention to any of the other bargoers, you’d have noticed a few glaring looks sent the white disposal bot’s way. If you were paying attention to Tailgate, you’d have noticed that his visor was just a little bit brighter than usual.

You weren’t paying attention to any of these things. You were paying attention to Skids.

“So.” He leans in, oblivious to the glares around him as you were. “How long are you going to stay like this? A day or two? Three?”

You smile lightly at him. “Well...right now it looks like I’m staying this way for a long time. Brainstorm’s working on a machine to turn me back but he hasn’t tested it on living things yet. I know that he’ll get it done with Perceptor’s help, I just wish it was soo-.”

“Hey!”

You inwardly groan as you bring a hand to your face, carefully avoiding hitting Tailgate in the head with your wrist.

“Hey hey hey! Hey Fleshie!”

You gently usher him off of your lap and onto the ground, to his protests.

“Yeah, hey you, I’m talking to you!”

Whirl really wasn’t going to leave you alone. All you wanted as to hang out in the bar with your friends while Brainstorm and Perceptor worked on a cure for your….problem.

You sigh and turn around to face him. He was usually pretty adamant about getting his ‘daily whirl time’. Him dragging you away from everyone wasn’t unheard of, or uncommon.

“What is it now Whirl?” You fix him with _a look_ that you’re sure he understands but will ignore anyway. He gives you one right back. For a mech with no face he sure does manage to do a real good job of looking smug.

“I heard you picked up Brainstorm with those stick arms of yours!” He leers and leans in. Some of your other friends seem surprised by this information. You pay them no mind. “Well...arm. Singular. By the neck, right?”

You pinch the bridge of your nose. You didn’t think word of that would get out to anyone but _someone_ must have spilled the beans. Probably Brainstorm himself. Or Rodimus. Damn loose lipped co-captain.

“I bet you 100 shanix you can’t throw me.” He interrupts you before you can even start a sentence, moving his eye in  way that you assume (hope) means he’s ‘waggling his eyebrow’. It’s something he’s been trying to get better at,

“No.” You hold up a hand to stop him before the train of thought escalates. “Whirl i’m not going to throw you just because you want me to.”

“Booooo!” He squints at you and then turns around to address the rest of the bar. “Hey everyone! Who wants to hear about fleshie’s secret collection of--!”

Your reaction is instant.

Left arm forward, wrap around the elbow, pivot body forward, twist right arm under, move left hand to wrist, use right foot to knock off balance, pivot with your shoulder, lean forward, _pull_.

Within half a second you managed to successfully Judo-flip Whirl to the floor.

The bar seemed to settle down as Whirl’s body does a near perfect arc over yours. Several of the bargoers were staring in awe at you and you’re sure you damn near gave Swerve a spark attack. Ten seemed reluctant to approach you, but stepped forward anyway just in case things escalated. Between you and Whirl you could never really tell.

From the floor, however, Whirl stared up at you in admiration. You swore you saw the light in his eye form into a heart. He was enjoying this. Of _course_ he was enjoying it.

“Now step on me.”

“Whirl, no-”

“She has a secret collection of-”

You lift your leg and bring it right down into the center of his Chassis. It would have probably hurt more if you weren’t wearing shoes, and you did leave the slightest inkling of a dent. He made a pained noise at the contact but...it didn’t sound entirely pained? Was he….was he getting off on this?!

He blinked hard at you. “Now my interface panel.”

He was _definitely_ getting off on this.

You sigh heavily, heel still pressed to his chest.. “Whirl, no means no.”

His eye narrows. “So you totally want me to tell everybody about your secret stash of-”

“Whirl, holy shit, **NO**.” You cut him off as you lift your leg from his slightly dented chassis. With a regretful glare you turn and leave the bar, whispers of your short burst of violence no doubt on the lips of all the mechs inside. Let them gossip. You wouldn’t address any of it.

Whirl’s attitude towards you was strange. He couldn’t have possibly known that you’ve been harboring feelings for him. You’ve been pretty good at keeping a lid on it. He made some advances towards you but you played them off, multiple reasons in your mind preventing you from following through. Size, species, the complications of your mission and place on the ship in general. He once told you that he could split you in half with your spike and, while terrifying, you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it afterwards. Being a fraction of his size made literally anything between you impossible, so you’d been stepping back a bit.

But now...now you were his size.

He was difficult to like initially, with his brash and bold personality and constant outgoing lewd references. He has a pretty nasty temper, sure, but you know for a fact it’s just to compensate for a shitty past and a badly dealt hand. Rung sat you down and gave you some insight when you’d confessed your ‘Whirl Feelings’ to him in a session. He was a masochist, true and true, though you had to wager than anyone who picked that many fights would be.

And that’s not to say you hadn’t felt _some kind of way_ when you realized he was getting off on you kicking the shit out of him. You didn’t take pleasure in hurting him, but knowing that you _did that_  to him was….oddly arousing. You weren’t a sadist. You didn’t get off on hurting him, or anyone.

Best to push those thoughts aside and focus on getting back to your habsuite.

You barely made it halfway down the first corridor before the loud, quick taps of someone following you caught up with your ear.

“Hey! I wasn’t done!”  
  
It was Whirl. of _course_  it was Whirl.

“You maybe. But me? I’m done.” You turn around to face him, fully prepared to cross your arms and huff at him in indignation, if he wasn’t three inches from your face. You stumble back to put space between you.

His eye light narrows at you, taunting you. “C’mooon. Why won’t you hurt me more? Everyone on this ship wants to. It’s one of my better traits.”

You cross your arms anyway. “No, Whirl, not everyone on this ship wants to hurt you.  _I_ don’t want to hurt you.”

He moves around to your side and you take a step back towards the wall. “You do though. I can see it in your eyes when I challenge you to fight. Go ahead, take a swing! I’m wide open.”

“You’re delusional.” You tell him as your back hits the steel surface of the corridor wall. You would have tried to leave given the chance, but Whirl moved forward quick, pinning you on either side in a kabedon, preventing your escape.

“Alright then.” He leans in close, faceplace inches from yours as you stare into the bright yellow light that held all of his emotions. “What do I gotta do to _make_  you hurt me?”

This s a dangerous situation. Trapped by the most rambunctious member of the ship, no room to run. You could easily jam your knee in his crotch and make a getaway, but you’re very soft and he’s very not and you’d end up bruising your leg in the process and you didn’t want to deal with that. Not to mention his proximity, his face inching closer to yours as you did your best to sink into the wall you leaned up against. Too close, actually. You bit your lip and looked anywhere but in his eye, heat rising to your cheeks in….embarrassment. Mortification. Definitely not arousal.

“You know, I’m getting this close to punching you.” You say, any other words dying on your lips as he beams, giggling like an idiot.

“Do it! I dare you! Gimme your best shot, I won’t even fight back.” He taunts and you huff at him. Why would he want this? Why is he doing this to you?

Put yourself in his shoes.

What do you know about Whirl? He’s loud, annoying, bounces off the walls at the prospect of a fight, over-eager when action is involved. He picks fights, aggravates others, was cast out of The Wreckers, does anything and everything he can to feel….alive. You flinch at the realization. To feel anything other than sadness or rage. You can relate. Having a not-so-perfect life left you in the same boat. Sometimes the easiest thing to feel was pain. Though Whirl seemed to favor the physical kind, it was still a jarring revelation. Genuine relief washed through you briefly as you came to terms with Whirl’s situation. You understood a fraction of what ran through his wicked mind, and in that fraction of understanding you could compromise on his level.

Then again, if he’s so keen on teasing you, you should be able to tease him right back.

“You know.” You start, putting your hands down and smiling slightly. “You go through a lot of effort to annoy me. You wouldn’t happen to have any ulterior motives, would you?”

Your movements are purposeful. Arms behind your back, lean in slightly so your chest pushes up against his guns. One wrong move and he could shoot through you, but he wouldn’t. You could put him on the defensive now, watch as his eye narrows and flits down to look at where your chest meets his. You’re not afraid.

You keep going.

“You told me once when I was smaller than you could squish me with your claws.” You goad him. “And now that I’m big, all you want is for me to beat the crap out of you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to flirt with me.”

There it is. The recoil. The shock. The indignation in his face, and the defense you threw him on. He stepped back, audibly Gasping an onomatopoeia as he swings his arms in your direction.

“Hell no. You humans are _nasty_.” He backpedaled hard “Thinking I’d ever wanna stick my spike anywhere in you or watch your lips and tongue as you eat those popsicles you love so much. You know that’s just teasing anyway!”

You’d gone and confused the poor guy. Jeez.

“Whirl, I-”  
  
“Save it! This bitch, as you say, is done for the night.” He turns to leave, seemingly aggravated, but stops suddenly to turn his 180 into a 360, complete with a claw in your face. “Wait. You know what? I’m not gonna stand for this kinda treatment. You’re being a tease and you know it. Teasing me with your bouncy….chest things and your smooth skin and eyes and everything else. Well, don’t start something you don’t intend to finish!”

“What if I did want to finish it?”

For what is probably the first time in his life, Whirl.exe seems to stop working. He pauses for a considerable amount of time, eye drifting between your face and your chest as he seems to be either thinking or ogling. You weren’t sure which one.

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m really not.” You reassure him.

He blinks slowly. “Yeah but, no one gives a scrap about me. I’m insufferable, i’m a spoilsport, i’m despicable, what could you even see in a mech like me?”

“All the things you don’t, apparently.” You take a step forward. “You’re not insufferable, you just have a different way of dealing with life than others. You’re not a spoilsport, you’re the life of the party and a natural on the battlefield. You care about Cyclonus and Tailgate and your friends on the ship and you’re the furthest thing from despicable.”

One more step had you backing him into the wall. “You’re an idiot who thinks the world is against him, you hate the government that made you this way, you’re bitter and resentful for good reason, but you still manage to walk around and make yourself into something you enjoy. You’re kind of a masochistic dick with a glutton for punishment and one foot in the grave, but you walkted into Swerve’s bar and asked me to beat the shit out of you because you _enjoyed_ it. And…” You lean against him, chest to chest, and snake one arm around his neck to pull him down to your level. Even with the new size he was still a good bit taller. You could see his processor frying behind his dilated yellow light, as if he couldn’t make out the situation. Good. “And if you let me, I’d like to show you what good life has to offer.”

He brings a claw up to your side subconsciously, not quite grasping you but just...sitting on your hip. He’s stunned for all of two seconds before he blinks, regaining his composure. “You’re not serious.”

One side of your lip quirks up in a smirk. “Try me.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to be the first person on this ship to fuck an alien or do I have to leak all over your leg for you to get the message?”

Derogatory dirty talk seemed to be the trick to getting Whirl off.

He’d swept you to your habsuite after realizing the bed in his was too hard for a quickie (considerate) and had all but shredded your dress off with his claws (literally) in an attempt to get them all over your body. Cybertronian genitalia, you found out, wasn’t all that different than human genitalia. If humans had dicks made of metal with lights and soft undersides and were a little more _sterile_ , then there was virtually no difference.

As it stood, Whirl’s spike definitely fit him. Light blue top half, dark blue underside, yellow biolights rimming each...segment, for lack of a better word. It fit him probably as much as it would fit you if he stopped dry-humping your leg and got on with it.

You expected the instigating bastard to rush.

His eye narrows, but there’s no mistaking that he’s just as charged as you are. You can only imagine how he’s been able to hold himself back this long. “Hold your horses or whatever, I’m getting ready.” he gripes as he pulls you down, connecting your sexes but not moving to put it in. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have thought that Whirl was lubing himself up with your discharge, but he couldn’t be _that_  considerate.

Could he?

You roll your hips against his, ridges so unlike any human dick you’ve ever felt before. It was a new sensation and the thought of what it would feel like inside you made you anxious. “Whiiiiiirl come _oooon~_.” You whine as his quickly-lubricating spike drips pre-fluid in your stomach. It would definitely be wet enough, but the stretch with no prep would probably burn. For a few seconds at least.

“Frag, you must be loose as shareware with that attitude.” he quips. Finally, with his claws gripping your thighs enough to leave marks, he lines himself up and pushes in. You were right about the burn. You shuddered and tipped your head forward onto his chest as you whined from the stretch. You should have prepared more, used your own fingers to get yourself off in lieu of the death-machines on his, but the adrenaline and lust between the two of you was too high to think, and by the time he’d hit a stopping point in you you were shaking and keening enough to fog the glass on his cockpit.

You both need a moment but you can feel his full body shiver ripple against your own skin.

“ _Primus_  that’s tight.” He shifts, thrusting just enough to be considered a ‘bounce’. “That’s some factory sealed heaven right there. Hfff, never had a valve this good, and _warm_. Damn. Shoulda started fraggin fleshies earlier.”

You bang once on his cockpit as a warning, though he takes it as an affirmative and starts moving for real. You move one hand down to rub gentle circles against your clit to ease the burn. It works, though it contrasts with his sharp everything. “Valve, vag, whatever you wanna call it, it’s all yours whirlybird.”

“Hell yeah it is.” His pace was almost thoughtfully gentle, you realized, as if he was afraid to break you. Between your own hand working and his careful thrusts the burn had all but disappeared making way for a glorious heat between your legs that traveled up your chest and out your mouth in a shameless moan. The friction was pleasant, ridges and texture unlike any toy you could have possibly owned at home. Smooth, slightly rubbery, glassy where the biolights hit, and you ground your hips down as far as it would go in you since it was _just too big_ to bottom out completely. Humans could only take so much.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” he rambles, thrusts getting sharper slowly but surely. “Thought about bending you over plenty of places and fragging your brains out but the _size_. I would have ripped your tiny fleshy human body in **half**. But you’d like that wouldn’t you? Bein’ fragged over Magnus’s desk, or in the lounge, or hallway or anywhere anyone can see me filling your warm squishy little hole?”

“ _God_ yes. Magnus’s desk would be a- ** _ah_**. A t-trip. Faster, harder.” You direct him, hand moving from your clit to the underside of his chassis, gripping and digging your nails into the semi-soft material underneath.

His eye grins, static lacing the edges of it just slightly. “What squishy wants, squishy _gets_.”

His pace almost doubles, claws wrapped around your thighs completely, locking you in place against his crotch as his spike slides in and out of you with little resistance. His manic giggling mixed with your gasps and moans made for an interesting soundtrack, but you knew he liked the feedback. When you run the tip of your tongue over the Autobrand smack dab in the middle of his cockpit his breath hitches for a second….before pulling back and slamming his hips into you roughly. You’d bruise, but it was worth it. Whirl was worth it.

“Cybertronians could never feel as good as you.” He tilts his body back, pulling you with him as you straddle him and sink further down, keening as your hips connect. There’s that last inch. You feel filthy, having sex with Whirl of all bots, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. He must sense something in you because his next words are a little more focused. “You dirty shareware…! Spreading your legs for a mech like me…! Bet you’d love to go to town on anybody on this ship…! Well they can’t have you…! You’re mine for life…!”

Each sentence punctuated with a snap of his hips. Each word half-registered as your mind fogged with bliss. But you were close, and Whirl’s deep yet unhurried thrusts wouldn’t be enough on their own.  
  
“C’mon Whirl just a little more, please.” You begged him, moving your hands up to wrap around the barrels of his guns and _squeeze_.

That does it.

He lifts you up by your thighs and cants back up into you, pulling a garbled yell from your throat. Your walls were soundproof. Most of the ship was soundproof. Volume didn’t matter here, and if anything it was turning the both of you on more.

His pace stays steady and quick, sentences and babbled grunts and ‘yeah’ and ‘Primus’ and ‘god’ and a litany of curses littering the room, keeping silence at bay as you reach one hand down from your makeshift handlebars to curl your finger against your clit-

The edge of your vision blurs as you come with a sharp whine, keening out into a long moan as you feel him finish with you, hot transfluid warming your walls and slowly leaking out to mix with your own fluids. The ridges of his spike were welcome in the aftershocks as you rolled your hips against him, gasping and gripping for purchase as the last of your tremors left.

Finally, you two were together without the defensive walls put up between you. No more lying to each other, no more being offensive to each other or being ignorant of each other’s feelings. No more of that. It was in the temporary silence as you pulled yourself off of him that you realized this was far too long in the making. You lean back into your bed and pull him down with you, helm nestled gently (still) on your chest, squishing your boobs as he reveled in their existence.

You smile lazily and drag a finger across his antennae. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re not running your mouth.”

He grunts, but makes no effort to move from his comfortable position. “Sue me, i’m happy right now. Is that too much to ask?”

“Not at all.” You lean over to place a kiss on his helm. “Let’s try and keep it that way.”

 

* * *

 

The next day left the rest of the crew in disbelief.

They couldn’t believe their optics as they stared at you, hand in claw and lovingly clinging to Whirl’s arm. He put up a front and pretended he hated it, but everyone could see he was actually thrilled about it.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Swerve leans over the counter of his bar the second the two of you are close enough to hear him. “Hold on. Yesterday you tossed him over your shoulder in rage and now you’re together? That doesn’t make sense.”

Whirl narrowed his eye at the diminutive bartender as you worked towards putting the bendy straws in your drink into a heart. “You got a problem with it, pint-size?”

“Chill whirlybird.” You pap him on the shoulder to queel his misplaced ire.

“He’s challenging me.” He challenges you.

“He’s doing nothing of the sort.” You pull him down and leave a very loud, very obvious kiss on his cheek, complete with accompanying ‘MWAH’ noise. “Besides the only challenge you need here is me. Aren’t I enough?”

“Get stuffed.” He counters as he pulls the cup out of your hand with a claw. He’s too quick, though, and you manage to successfully catch it before it hits the ground.

You shoot him a wink and place the cup back on the counter “Already did. Won’t mind it again.”

Swerve shuddered and gagged out your peripheral, but you were too busy being physically hoisted over Whirl’s shoulder as he adressed the bar.

“Nobody look for either of us for six cycles!” He yells, much to literally everyone’s dismay. “By the time we’re done we’ll be teaching EVERYBODY in here how to interface EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. Expect details!”

You didn’t have the chance to apologize to everyone before you were carried out of the room.


	3. Megatron

Megatron had feelings for you. He always had. Well, not at the start of your relationship. Seeing you, a tiny organic human look over him felt almost like an insult, but with due time Megatron learned how you truly were. A gentle and kind spirit, willing to look past his mistakes and old decisions. It was naive from you, you were barely a baby when Megatron first made his move towards the Earth, but you still forgave him everything.

It messed up his spark. You were kind to him, not showing any remorse or hate towards him despite everything he did against your species. You just couldn’t bring yourself to hate him. Not when you hated humanity as much as he did.

Now his hate these days might be gone, but yours aren’t. That’s why you won’t let anyone know how glad you are that you’re less of a human now and more of a abomination. Being giant was big thing back on Earth, but in Lost Light? It was like no one cared anymore. Everyone got used to your growth spur quickly enough and accepted you as you were.

You were different, there was no doubt about it, but you didn’t feel as bad as you first felt. Maybe it had something to do with your feelings towards the certain someone you had to watch over, but you didn’t let your feelings stop you from reporting back to Earth every so often about Megatron’s progress. In fact, you made sure to bring out his progress with clear lights and points. No doubt people back in Earth would trust your words.

Lately, though, Megatron had been avoiding you. Ever since you turned big because of Brainstorms stupid mistake he had been avoiding you. It wasn’t visible at first, during work time he would accept your company and notes, but afterwards when he was free and you were free there were no chances of seeing him with you. This frustrated you to no end.

Why was he avoiding you? Did you disgust him so much that he didn’t want to see you? One day, you decided to confront him about this, while he was on his weakest. In his habsuite.

At the dept’s of Lost Light where no one should live he resided. You understood that Megatron was a former warlord, but did he really deserve such a shady place to live in? You swear you jumped a little bit each time you heard a noise, paranoia settling in. Who knew what dwelled in there in darker depths? A space rat? Rustrat as they called it?

You heard something in the darkness and yelping like a baby you sprinted reset of the way to Megatron’s room. You knocked on his door and since doors in Lost Light missed peepholes he had to open his door for you to see who there was behind his door. The shocked look on his face almost made you grin, but when you remembered that it could as well be negative note you turned your mind elsewhere and just smiled.

”Good day Megatron!” You greeted him like he was the first mech you had talked today, despite not being one, and you smiled comfortably. ”I came to talk about today’s meeting! Are you ready or do you need more time…?” You started, but Megatron was quick to shook his helm and nodded at you.

”N- No, it’s alright, just… Step in.” He instructed you and you smiled kindly, making sure to keep your distance to him as you passed by him. You looked around his habsuite. It was very minimalistic, but that could only be presumed as his habsuite was in such area. Plus he didn’t appear as a person to really decorate.

”You have a nice room.” You tried to start a conversation. Megatron grunted slightly underneath his breath and looked to the side. ”Yes, well… What did you want to talk about about our budget meeting?”

You laughed a little awkwardly and looked at the mech in his crimson optics. ”Actually, I had something more personal to talk about.”

Megatron raised his optical ridge in questioning manner. ”I’m honoured you’re willing to share your personal life with someone like me, but wouldn’t Rung be better when it comes to personal matters?”

”Well, yeah, but it’s not Rung I want to discuss with, but you.”

”I assure you, Rung would be far more suitable for manners like you—!”

”But Rung can’t tell me why you’re avoiding me.” You blurted out, much to Megatron’s shock. ”Pardon me?”

”You have been actively avoiding me. Well, not actively…” You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly. That came out wrong way. ”I mean, you’re polite and everything during work time, but when it comes to private time you’re avoiding me more than before I turned into a giant. Do you hate me now?”

Megatron grew quiet and  grim as he turned his helm downwards like he didn’t dare to look at you anymore. You bit your lower lip and crossed your arms over your chest, before averting your gaze to his legs nervously.

Finally he spoke. ”I apologise if I have given you a impression that I hate you. I assure you, that is not the case.”

”Then what is it? Am I just unsettling to look at right now?” You took a glance at yourself, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable in your new body. ”Is it because I’m human?”

You felt your heart almost stop when he nodded, his helm still down. Suddenly a disgust took over your whole body. Disgust towards your own body. If you hadn’t been born as human then maybe he could have liked you… No, now you doubted that also. Maybe he didn’t even like you as a person.

Before you could make your exit there was a knock on Megatron’s door. The former warlord got the door quickly and opened it to reveal Ultra Magnus there.

”I’m sorry to disturb you like this Megatron, but I have something I need to discuss with you.” The bigger mech glanced behind Megatron and was clearly surprised to see you in his quarters. ”Oh, (Y/n). I didn’t expect to see you here. Do you mind if I borrow Megatron for a moment?”

You shook your head and smiled despite sick feeling in your guts. ”No, I don’t mind at all. Take your time.” You replied, turning your back to Megatron and Ultra Magnus so neither of them could see how upset you were. The two mechs shut the door behind them as they stepped into hallway and you let out a small hiccup as tears started to swell in your eyes.

”You really don’t have a reason to cry, you know?”

You yelped and whirled around to see Ravage sitting behind you. When did he get there? Oh god, had he been there the whole time during your talk with Megatron? How humiliating…! You quickly if not a little painfully wiped tears away from your eyes and smiled awkwardly. ”Uuuh, what makes you think that? I just got turned down pretty.”

”You didn’t really tell him how you felt towards him.” Ravage shot back before getting up on his paws and making his way to the desk Megatron had set up for himself. ”But neither did he. Pick up the green datapad. It’s his latest work.”

Your breath hitched and you glanced over your shoulder behind you. Megatron wouldn’t be happy if he found you going through his private stuff…

”You can always say it fell and you picked them up.” Ravage said as he took a seat beside table and reached upwards, not even looking as he swiped some datapads down on the floor.

”Ravage!” You whispered, frantically look behind yourself if Megatron had heard. When he didn’t immediately come you turned your attention back to Ravage who was smiling like a cat. You frowned, but couldn’t help your curiousness as you stepped forward and picked up the green datapad. It wasn’t even locked. You swiped it open and gasped.

You found it. The reason he was avoiding you. Primus or God bless you, Megatron liked you. You read over and over the poem he wrote about you, first comparing you to a fairy from Earth’s mythology, gentle and kind little thing if not even a naive and suddenly you were big and reminded him more of a Earth’s goddess, no way of him having chances with you. You blushed as you read the poem for fifth time and put it back on the table. You couldn’t help but to smile goofily at the love poem.

Ravage snorted. ”He has more hidden away. Maybe you should just break it out to him how you feel about him.”

You nodded lightly, but then a worry took you over. ”What about if he turns me down again…?”

”Then you try again. And again until he says yes.” Ravage’s ears flickered and he took a leap into air ventilation systems. ”Remember, don’t give up!”

He left you standing alone there and just like he had known it was going to happen, Megatron returned to his room. ”I’m sorry about that, where were we left?”

”You trying to turn me down?” You asked and turned towards him. Megatron had tendency to look ashamed as he averted his optics away from you yet again. ”Ah, yes. I hope you understand that I cannot—!”

”Date me?” You blurted. Megatron whipped his helm up in shock and his optics instantly darted to your lightly smiling face, then to his poem on the desk that had clearly moved and then back to you again. His face is burning, but not as much as his optics are. If he feel humiliated he doesn’t show it one bit, instead clearing his intake and looking back at you.

”So… You found my poem…?” He asked. You smiled wider and nodded. He looked reluctant to admit it was his work, but the words were obvious thanks to his earlier works you’ve read. He grimaced and looked away from you. ”I really can’t…!”

”Sure you can.”

”I’ll destroy you…”

”No you won’t.”

”I’ll hurt you!”

”You wouldn’t hurt even a rustrat.”

”I don’t deserve you…!”

”What about if I really want to?” You asked and gently walked up to Megatron, placing your hand over his Autobot symbol. He looked surprised by your approach, but he didn’t pull away from you, watching you with optics so heavy with feelings that you could only describe fearful and hurtful.

You smiled and gently pecked gently his chassis beside the symbol. ”You’re not evil and if you would allow me a chance to be with you I would be happy to take it.”

Megatron stared at you quietly and you noticed from the corner of your eye how his hand was trembling over your waist, hovering over it, not quite touching, like he was afraid he would hurt you. You smiled and placed his hand over your waist. Megatron swallowed hard and averted his optics momentarily before looking at you again, but now his optics looked much more hopeful.

”…Fine. Let’s go grab some energon after the meeting.”

You smiled and rose to your tippy toes to plant a gently little kiss to corner of his mouth, effectively making his engine tremble.

A week later and you were officially a couple. Rodimus wasn’t happy, not even one bit, but after seeing you pouting he grumbled and gave his blessing. Nothing really changed between you and Megatron except now that you two were couple you could snuggle together while you talked about politics, poetry and Earth’s myths and mythology, which he found extremely interesting and worth a poem or two.

You didn’t mind the change in your relationship, not at all, but you were a little frustrated… sexually you mean. You were 100 percent ready for sex, but each time you tried to signal him that you were ready, he would change the subject and go on like you just weren’t flirting with him.

You knew he was millennials old, but he couldn’t be incompetent down there!

…Could he? Now that you thought about it, even when you two were at Swerve’s bar and having drink you were all teasing, bedroom eyes, biting the straw and even sticking to non-alcoholic beverage. All he did was look away and sweated. If that was a thing for Cybertronians.

He had to know how you felt, he just had to! But you wouldn’t take any chances, you went straight to the source you knew could help you. After you explained your situation and asked a solution for your problem, Ravage groaned and covered his optics with his paw. ”Am I really only one you can ask about this…?”

”There is always Rung, but he can’t tell me anything about Megatron because of doctor patient relationship they have. Sooo, that leaves you since you helped us together.” You shrugged and Ravage groaned harder. You kneeled down on his level, intertwined your fingers together as you prayed from him. ”Please Ravage, you’re the only one who can help me…!”

”Fine fine, just stop what you’re doing! Okay, what is the main reason to your worries?”

”I’m afraid that he isn’t able to get his you-know-what up…” Ravage groaned and you immediately corrected yourself. ”I mean he’s so old! And I’m human and organic and maybe he can’t bring himself to do it since I’m still somehow gross in depths of his spark.”

”Megatron has changed a lot ever since becoming Autobot. One thing he has done is gotten over his hate of organics. What it’s more than likely is self sabotage.” Ravage explained to you and you quirked your eyebrow in confusion. ”Self sabotage?”

”How would you feel if you were main reason of billions deaths? No doubt you would feel like you don’t deserve happiness. No doubt Megatron feels that way.” He explained to you carefully and you frowned. Did he really feel that way. The more you thought about it the more it made sense and sadder it made you.

Megatron deserved better, even if he didn’t think that way. He was repenting his sins, wasn’t that one of the biggest burdens he already had? You had to make him feel better! No matter what! With newfound determination you turned to Ravage with fire in your eyes. ”Ravage, if you will, will you help me make this night best for Megatron?!”

”As long as I don’t have to watch I’m in.” He replied and you gave him the thumbs up. ”Awesome, you can stay in your habsuite, I’ll take Megatron to mine!”

So you put on a masterplan to make Megatron release some tension on his shoulders and certain regions. Ravage sneaked your some prime energon, no doubt Megatron would fight against it, but you could be pretty convincing. All this while you were getting your habsuite ready for Megatron. Then the time came, you combed Megatron late at night when he was just getting ready for sleep and you commed him.

_”Megatron, are you there? I need your assistance, no questions asked! I need you, please come quickly!”_

No more than ten minutes after you left the message Megatron was bursting through your door, with your door code and making his way into your room. ”Is everything alright, what’s wrong—!”

The words got caught in former warlord’s intake. Your room was so different from usual clean style. It was quite messy, giant rose petals everywhere, big candles lit across the room and there you stood in middle of it all with a bathrobe around your body, smiling coyly.

”I’m so glad you could make it…! Are you hungry? You have been working so hard lately. Now, you got two opinions, all on the table.” You stepped to the side and showed him a romantic dinner you had made just for you two, candles lit all around table, energon treats sitting on one plate with a cube of regular energon on the side and on your side there was your favourite light dish. Megatron eyed everything you had made with wide optics, which then stilled to you.

You smiled and toyed with your bathrobe’s tie. ”Which one would you want first? The dinner?” You briefly motioned to table, before you turned back towards him. ”Or me?” You asked and dropped the bathrobe, revealing sexy purple babydoll lingerie you had in your wardrobe.

Megatron’s optics grew big as plates and he took a quick look over that your body, the dinner, your body and he quickly covered his optics with his hand, a motion you had learned to see regularly when Rodimus was around.

”I think I should go…!” Megatron made a move to turn, but you were on him in a second, your arms wrapped around his arm and holding him tight against your half naked body. ”No! I went through so much trouble to make this happen! Why won’t you just spend a romantic evening with me and fuck me after that!?”

”(Y/n), you’re not thinking clearly—!”

”You don’t do anything despite everything I do to impress you! This night is the ultimate plan! I really like you and I want you to enjoy yourself!”

”But what about if I hurt you!” Megatron shouted and you let go of his arm in a shock. He turned towards you and glared at you, but there was no hate in his optics, only sadness. ”I’m a murderer, how could you ever want to spend a night with me?! All I have ever done is hurt and killed people…!”

”Now that’s not true.” You said, much to his shock. You smiled and took a step closer to him, cradling his face with your hands and you brought him downwards until the side of his helm was resting between your breasts, in a perfect place where he could hear the life pulsing and pumping inside you.

”When you found Rewind from second Lost Light, you were so gentle with him. Whenever you made a decision it was for the best of the Lost Light. When I was sick, you were the first one to lay me off to sick vacation despite not seeing Ratchet yet. You were always there and you were never anything but gentle and kind.” You murmured against his helm and let go, finally letting him pull his helm back and look at you. You smiled to him, trying to send as much as courage as you could to him through one smile.

When Megatron pulled back you felt your smile drop and heart sink, but it didn’t last long. Not when he suddenly tackled you straight into your bed, pinning your hands over your head and growling against your ear. ”Tell me whenever anything is too much and I’ll stop immediately…!”

You moaned lightly and averted your legs straight away from his way. ”Anything, just give it to me…!”

Megatron groaned and immediately stared to kiss you, lips hard in focus and yours soft against his lightly harder ones. The kiss was almost bruising, but you didn’t mind it, you welcomed anything you could take and currently you could take anything Megatron had to give.

His kisses trailed down from your mouth, down against your neck and between your breasts and every suction of his lips had you moaning, no doubt he would leave behind some hickeys while his hand wormed it’s way under your underwear and between your legs.

You moaned hard when you felt him swirl that special spot above your sex and then when he tried the waters and found you already wet he dipped a finger inside you and you immediately saw stars. Megatron kept fucking you open with his finger, was it one first, then two then third and you were moaning like a cheap whore who tried to put a show for her client, but you were definitely NOT putting a show for Megatron.

It felt amazing, being spread open by his big servos that would have split you in half if you were in your regular small size, but now that you were almost his size they were perfect against your innards. You heard a light click and looked down to the source of the voice and the sight before you made your mouth water. Megatron’s spike was very thick, grey like his paint job with red biolights. You couldn’t wait to have that inside you…!

You whined out loud, spearing your legs open wider and Megatron groaned at the sight of you opening up for him.

”You tease…!” He growled sultry to your ear as he pulled your panties off and you giggled lightly if not little in delusional manner when you felt his spike probing at your entrance. When he didn’t move you whined and looked up to him needfully he looked back at you with optics full affection and regret. You settled immediately at the second one and brought your hand up to his cheek. ”Megatron, are you alright?”

”Are you sure you want this with… me?” He asked and you smiled fondly and affectionally to him. ”All I want is you.” You said as you leaned in to capture his lips with your own in a loving kiss. Megatron groaned against your lips and started to hump his spike against your sex to lubricant himself.

Then he pushed in and you whined out loud, pleasure hitting you head first. Good thing he had prepared you so you were ready to take his big spike. Slowly Megatron started to push in and out of you, but at the sound of your needy moans he picked up the speed.

”M- Megatron…!” You whined and the mech over you groaned as he hit something deep inside you that had you see stars. ”There…! More…!”

He groaned harder and started to fuck you for earnest. You saw stars each time he hit deep inside of you and Megatron felt like he had his spike in vice grip of softness and warmth. You were as relentless as he was on you and you were having him coming undone quicker than he remembers anyone ever bring him to.

The former warlord grunted as he bend over you to kiss you again and you greedily kissed him back. The end was coming close and you moaned against his mouth, talking incoherently against his lips, begging him to follow you, come inside you, paint your insides white, all the dirty talk you could imagine. Megatron groaned against you, holding back his overload until you’ve come.

And come you did, harder than you had in your whole life. You came to his big spike with lighting works in the background and Megatron followed the suite behind you, spurting his transfluids inside of you in hot streams that almost made you come again.

Megatron fell on the side with you, overload straining more of his powers than he thought. He panted, you panted, but when your eyes met his optics you knew you were in love.

Next day though…!

”Can you not stick to each other like space eels!?” Rodimus grunted as he watched you stick to Megatron’s arm like arm candy. Ultra Magnus scowled and took a look at you two. ”For once I agree with Rodimus. Cease this public display of affection.”

”I would, believe me I would, but she hasn’t let go of me since last night. I even had to dress her up.” Megatron scowled down at you but he couldn’t stay mad at you when you looked up at him with hearts in your eyes. He hadn’t felt that kind of admiration ever since he joined Autobots. He thought he never would and it felt good. Better even than admiration any Decepticons could ever give him…


	4. Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rung have feelings for each other, but neither knows about it until you decide to confess to him.

”So this is our first time meeting after your giantifiaction. Is there a reason you have been avoiding these meetings lately?” Rung asked from you as you made yourself comfortable on his patient’s table. You shrugged as you stared at the ceiling, thousands of thoughts going through your mind but one kept emerging everytime.

 _I like you,_ kept popping up every time you thought a reason to why you have been avoiding your every other weekly meetings with Rung. Brainstorm’s test might have been a failure, but this failure gave you a chance to be with Rung, but every time you thought about talking to him about your feelings you got this nagging feeling in your gut that screamed at you, _You’re his patient, he can’t like you._

So with that in your mind, you replied. ”I just… Have had a lot of going on in my mind…”

Rung nodded, taking quick notes and looking at you again. ”Would you like to talk about them?”

You shrugged again. ”Maybe? I mean… They’re pretty personal…”

”You don’t need to share anything you’re uncomfortable with me knowing, but I remind you that anything you say or do doesn’t leave this room.”

 _Anything?_ Naughty things sprang into your head and you blushed, quickly slamming your hands against your beet red face. ”I don’t know Rung… I think… I have these feelings…”

Rung nodded again and smiled to you. ”Do you want to share them with me?”

”I don’t know… Honestly, they’re complicated.” You answered, glancing at the psychiatric. ”What should I do if I had a crush on someone in this ship?”

”Well, one way to deal with feelings is talking about them so you understand them better. You can talk to me as your friend and not as your psychiatric, but if that makes you uncomfortable you could talk about it with someone else.”

”Like who?”

”Who are your friends? They should be able to help you out if I can’t.” Rung explained, though you missed a tiny ting of disappointment in his smile as you kept staring the ceiling.

 _Don’t just give up, try to get me open up to you…!_ You sighed and glanced at the orange mech who had already collected himself. ”What about if I just… I like this person, but I don’t know if they _can_ like me back.”

Rung hummed under his breath and thought over your answer. ”Is it because you’re organic?”

You shook your head. ”No, I have no doubt in my mind that they don’t find my body weird. Maybe even total opposite by the way they talk to me.”

”Could your crush happen to be Swerve?”

”What!?” You bolted up on your seat and turned towards Rung. ”NO! I mean, I like Swerve but as a friend…! This person I like is… Understanding, kind and when I look at them my heart skips a beat and I get all kind of ideas in my head…”

”Hmm, your crush sounds like a good match to you.” Rung said, coming to a conclusion. You blushed. ”You think so?”

”Yes. Maybe I could help you to confess to your crush?” He smiled and got up from his seat to walk over to one of his closets. He opened the closet and dug around until he brought something out and settled it before you. It was a box. You gave him a shocked look, expecting there to be sex toys, but when he opened it there were energon treats.

”It’s my secret treat collection. Guaranteed to charm any mech’s spark. There is no way a mech can resist these. And regarding the ideas in your head…!” Rung gave you a small knowing smile and you blushed in shame. ”Keep them to yourself until you have hooked up with your crush. No harm done with them, just make sure you got them around your finger.”

”I never expected a dating advices from you of all mechs.” You confessed, then thought about it some more and came to a conclusion. ”Yep, didn’t expect it them from you.”

Rung smiled to you and pushed the treat box into your hands. ”Now you just need something personal to charm them. You think you can do that?”

You knew you could. You smiled with newfound confidence and jumped from your seat on your legs with box in your hands. You already had a perfect plan how to win Rung over, even if you had to do it with his treats.

”Thank you Rung, you’re the best! I’ll go get ready immediately!” You cheered, quickly leaning lower and planted a kiss to Rung’s cheek. If your plan would success he would be getting more of those. Wonk~!

You skimmed out of his office, not noticing how Rung held his heated cheek where your lips had graced him or how heartbroken his smile was when he watched you go and attempt to win over someone else’s spark.

He sighed as he took a seat behind his desk, his mind purely on you. You liked someone. Someone who wasn’t him. Anybody who wasn’t him. _It’s for the best,_ he thought. You were his patient and more than that a friend and a good friend’s job was to support their friend aka you.

But that didn’t kill the desire to have you in Rung’s circuits. Not when you had planted such a innocent friendly kiss on his cheek, not knowing what it would do to him. Rung was better than this, he had to be, but he was fighting a battle he couldn’t win.

With a whine, Rung’s interface panels popped aside and his spike pressurised straight into his hand. Rung set out a slow pace enjoying the feeling of having his hand wrapped around his spike and imagining it was your hand. No doubt your hand would be softer, gentler and even better loving where Rung’s touch was laced with heavy shame.

But shame was no match to his desire towards you. You were so kind to him where many didn’t even get his name right you got it right from the moment you two met. That already made you special in his optics and spark.

Rung whimpered at the thought of you and picked up speed, his other hand coming down below his spike to rub his anterior node. The orange mech’s whimpers turned to desperate moans of your name as he started to unconsciously buck his hips towards his hand.

You were so kind, pure, angelic, Primus you were perfect and so cute…! What would he do to be the mech you had your eyes on, to be able to worship you, tie you, love you and drift into night cycle with you…! Rung’s hips jolted and he overloaded hard, transfluids staining his abdomen and wetting his seat.

Rung sighed in ease, like a big load was taken off from his shoulders, but then came the shame. What had he done again?

Meanwhile you barged into Swerve’s bar, going straight to bartender mixing a new round of drinks and getting ready for what would yet again be a busy night. The minibot looked up when he heard footsteps coming and smiled at the sight of giant you.

”Hi you! What’s up? Other than you, ha ha!” Swerve laughed and put down a glass to focus purely on you. You smiled at the bad line, stopping at the bar but not taking a seat. ”Hey Swerve. Have you seen Ten? I kinda need his help with something.”

Swerve’s smile dropped and confusion took over. ”Uh, I think he’s at his usual place? I have ordered him to come over an hour before we open.”

”Thanks Swerve! See ya!” You cheered, quickly leaving and leaving behind very confused minibot. You quickly made your way to hidden part of the ship where no normal mech in their mind would settle down. Unfortunately Ten didn’t have anything else, but you would always love him as a friend. You wriggled your way inside the hole that lead to Ten’s room.

”Ten?” Came a familiar voice and you called back. ”It’s me, (Y/n)! No need to worry!”

Your head popped into room and you smiled at the sight of Ten squatting at the corner of the room with his newest project in his servos. You smiled to your friend and quickly made your way to him, sitting in front of him. ”Hey big guy! Would you like to help me make some flowers out of metal?”

You reached behind your back and popped a spray can of cherry red car paint on the floor. ”Roses to be exact.”

Ten smiled to you or you at least think he did. He repeated his name couple of times, got up and walked to another corner of the room, picking some metal sheets and bringing them to you as he took a seat next to you.

”Ten. Ten ten ten.” Ten said as he gave you a sheet and metal scissors so you could cut yourself petals. You flashed a smile to the big mech and set to work.

It took hours, a long shower, make up, your favourite underwear and a gorgeous dress, but you were done. You looked at your self from the mirror and nodded happily. You looked absolutely gorgeous and no one could tell you otherwise.

Happy with yourself, you picked up the ENOURMOUS folio wrapped bouquet of cherry red roses and a box of energon treats and made your way down the hall of Lost List. Mechs stared at you optics sizzling, some lost the control of their jaws and all that attention made you more confident about yourself. You were going to charm glasses off from Rung’s face!

A certain mech you passed quickly made U-turn and rushed in front of you, much to your dismay stopping you. Getaway. You had nothing against him, but you didn’t exactly fancy him either. He was a good friend, you admitted it and charming, but something about him put you on the edge. Call it a lizard brain part or something.

”Well, where are you going good looking~?”

Mister Charming immediately put on his best moves on you. You didn’t want to offend him so you offered and tight smile to him instead. Little did you know further away Rung was walking towards your habsuite. He had to tell you one last time that he would always be there for you, no matter what happened, but then he noticed you talking to Getaway and quickly hid behind the corner.

Primus, he just got a glance at you, but you looked amazing. Your eyes looked bigger than stars, your eyelashes longer than cosmos and painted darker than black hole. Your lips painted with colour suited for your skin tone and your hair tied up on beautiful braid tiara.

No doubt in his mind you would charm any mech from organic haters to lover. You would have won over Rung with just one smouldering look, but you were talking to Getaway and giving him your adoring looks. Rung frowned and made his way back to his room. He would distract himself with model ships.

Meanwhile with you.

”No Getaway, I don’t want to go out drinking tonight, I’m going to confess to someone I like.” You said for seventh time. He just didn’t seem to take the clue. Getaway gave you a smouldering look and leaned against the wall. ”After tonight, could it be me~?”

That’s it, enough! ”Bye bye Getaway.” You said and walked around the mech, continuing where you were originally planning to go and totally ignoring Geraway’s comment about _playing hard to get,_ behind your back. Once you made it to your destination you knocked, expecting Rung to come and open the door for you like he usually did.

”Please come in, the door is open.” To your surprise he wasn’t opening the door, but simply welcoming you inside. You punched in and opening code and door slid away from your way. Rung wasn’t looking up from the model ship he was tending until he heard the clicking your shoes made when you stepped inside.

”(Y/n)! What a surprise!” Rung attempted to smile, but it came out as a little forced. You smiled a little and walked forward to him, pulling out the box of treats he gave you and and bouquet of roses. ”I got something for you.”

Rung smiled sadly and got up from his seat. He walked up to you and you expected him to take the flowers and box, but instead he laid his hands over your shoulders and gave you… A emphatic smile? ”(Y/n), it’s alright.”

”Whaaaa— what is?” You asked, confused and Rung pulled you into a hug, minding the box and flowers. ”Even if Getaway rejected you, you can always try again. You shouldn’t settle for little old me.”

”What!?” You shouted and the psychiatric pulled back in shock. You looked at him eyes wide in unbelief. ”What!? No! I didn’t try to confess to Getaway, I was trying to get away from him!”

”What?” This time Rung was confused. You huffed. ”Getaway saw me, confronted me and tried to get me to go to bar with him, but I rejected him! I was on my way to your place!”

”My place? But why? Did you need something else for you big confession?”

You tried so hard to not to roll your eyes as you smiled to him. ”No, except for you to accept my confession.” You brought up the box and bouquet and gave them to Rung, who accepted them with a shocked silence.

”To- To me?”

”To you.”

Rung put the box on the table, already knowing what was inside it, but the bouquet was a whole new thing. Flowers, some Earth flowers Rung had seen in some of Swerve’s more romantic movies.

”These are…!”

You smiled sheepishly. ”2 roses meaning I’m deeply in love with you. 9 roses meaning eternal love, a clear sign that I want to spend my days with you. 12 roses, simple way to ask you to be mine. 14 roses if I’m proud of you. 40 roses meaning that I hold deep genuine love for you. 50 roses for unconditional love, 99 roses meaning that I’ll love you till the day I’ll die and 100, meaning I’m devoted to you.”

Rung was speechless. You thought all those things of him? ”Wh- Where did you get these? We haven’t stopped at anywhere for weeks?”

”Ha ha, I spent some blood and tears into making these with Ten so you better like them.” You laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of your head. Rung smiled, blushing, but then his optics landed on your other hand, filled with crimson cuts.

You made them and hurt yourself in the progress. That showed some deep devotion that Rung had never gotten from any other lover of his. Without thinking of it, Rung put the roses on the desk and cradled your face with his hands and gave you a loving smile. ”May I kiss you?”

You blushed and leaned in down to give him a peck on the lips. ”You don’t need to even ask.”

And you two shared your first real kiss. It was loving, innocent, but not for long. You pulled back, looking each other lovingly until you both decided to take it even further.

You pushed your lips together, glossa and tongue meeting in the middle in passionate kiss. Rung sucked your tongue inside his mouth and you moaned against his mouth. Instead of trying to dominate your mouth he made you submit inside his. One of the best kisses you had ever gotten.

You two were still kissing when Rung backed you up against the door and locked it. He was the first to break the kiss and good that he did, you almost fainted from the kiss’ greatness. He gave you a adoring look and looked at you from your heels to eyes.

”Primus you’re gorgeous. May I show you how much I adore you?” He asked like a gentleman and you smiled to him. ”Please do.”

Rung smiled and lead you to patient desk where you had just laid earlier that day. He helped you to lie down on the edge so your legs hung from the edge.

”What do you have in your mind?” You asked curiously and Rung just smiled mischievously to then kneeled before you, lifting your dress over his helm and disappearing underneath it, but he wasn’t lost for long when you felt hot air against your clothed sex. You gasped, automatically spreading your legs wider and you could feel his lips on your inner thigh.

Rung put his hands on your thighs and gripped them firmly much your joy as he peppered your thighs in kisses. You brought your hand to your mouth, too afraid that you would make embarrassing noises and just as you did you whimpered when the mech’s lips graced the panties line and he started to suck you through the panties.

”R- Rung…!” You whimpered over your hand and you almost clamped your legs shut but he kept them open despite your attempt to close them. He kept gently sucking your sex through your panties until your body created a wet spot where his lips were.

”I think someone is ready for more,” You could hear grin in orange mech’s voice as he slid the panties off from your body and you let him. Rung’s hands kept massaging your thighs until one of them reached down and cupped your ass and you jolted in pleasure as his glosses traced over your special spot above your sex.

”Oh, Rung!” You cried and started to shamelessly hump your sex against your new lover’s face and you jolted in pleasure again as Rung hummed against your sex. His free hand let go go you thigh and slowly and carefully dipped a single finger inside you gently, followed soon by another longer one.

”Rung, please…!”

”Shh shh shh… Let me take care of you…” He hushed to you before wrapping his lips around your special spot above your sex and sucked. You whimpered and panted in pleasure, hand over your mouth and other beside your head, seeking something to hold onto, but finding nothing.

Rung was really good at this. Scary how good he was. You had had partners back on Earth, but none of them gave oral as happily and diligently as the psychiatric did. You couldn’t remember when you last time had a partner who actually enjoyed giving YOU oral!

The suction felt amazing, almost too good and the way Rung’d fingers gently probed inside you, seeking that special spot that would make you feel _really_ good. And then he hit it.

”Rung! There!” You cried, hips bucking and your hand flew to cup the back of Rung’s helm over your dress and press him harder against you. Rung hummed and groaned as he kept sucking and fingering you and your hips went crazy, spamming against his face as your mind went white with pleasure.

Your body went rigid as orgasm hit you and the world around you went black for a moment. When you finally came back to your senses Rung had emerged from under your dress and was smiling at you. You had manners to look embarrassed as you noticed how wet his face was, but Rung looked pleased as he swiped his glossa over hit wet lips.

”I hope that was was pleasurable to you as it was for me.” He sincerely asked and you saw hearts as you looked at him. You smiled lovingly at him and raised yourself up to sitting position, draping your hands around his shoulders in hug and you leaned in towards him. Rung smiled, so sure you were going to kiss him, but instead you smirked and leaned to his audial receiver.

”Why don’t I show you~?” You grinned and outright threw Rung over your shoulder, gently, to the patient desk, ready to lavish him now! ”Oh my!”

Next day you went to visit Swerve’s bar. You were alone, but Rung was going to join you soon. He just had to put away his notes of his latest patient. You walked up to Swerve and ordered your favourite drink and one nice engex for your dear.

That’s when Getaway approached you. You didn’t like it how smug he looked when he saw that you weren’t with anyone.

”I’ll take it that your confession yesterday didn’t go as planned.” He started and he even had decency to look a little bit sorry for you, even though he wasn’t. You tried not to groan, when you saw your love enter the bar. You immediately brightened and smiled to Getaway. ”Actually, it went just as I hoped for.”

You and Rung made eye contact and he smiled to you and you smiled back to him before moving your attention back to Getaway. ”I’m sorry, but my boyfriend just came so I’ll go to join him now. See you later Getaway.” You said and excused yourself from his company to join Rung on the table in the corner of the bar.

Getaway grumbled as he glared at you and Rung together and took a seat on the bar. Swerve grinned slightly to bigger mech. ”Spark problems?”

Getaway glared at the poor bartender. ”Just get me a drink.”


	5. Swerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're always declaring your love for Swerve. The only reason Swerve didn't return your feelings was because you were obviously just drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to BirbScrem who managed to get right this my little quiz in Mer to Die For story! They knew the answer was Steven Universe! So they got to choose the next mech or femme in this story and they chose Swerve! Enjoy honey, I'm sorry it's so late! XD

”Have I ever told you how cute you are?” You slurred between little sips of your alcohol of choice. Swerve snorted, pointing a finger at you. ”Every time you drink.”

”Have I ever told you how cute you are? Like, have I really?” You repeated the question and ended it with adorable hiccup, one of the clearer signs that you were about to have had enough booze to drink. Swerve nodded, not even looking at you from the table he was wiping with a rag. ”Every time you drink. Like yesterday and two days before that.”

”But really? You’re the cutest little bot I’ve seen…!” You cooed reaching over the bar table to pinch mini bartender’s cheeks together. Swerve made the best unimpressed impression he could with his mouth puckered up and mindlessly slapped your hands away from his face.

”Yes, you say that every time but I highly doubt I can beat Tailgate in cuteness.”

”Oh yes, Tailgate is, like, suuuper cute!” You agreed like a high valley girl, but you still shook your head and made goo goo eyes at Swerve. ”But he’s not my type like you are~!”

Swerve would have blushed if he wouldn’t have known it was alcohol in your system making you act the way you were. He had learned it the hard way that you got flirty when you drank and especially with him. Maybe it was your way to try to get a free drink out of him, but each time you were sober you showed no signs of liking Swerve. You barely talked to him and when you did you kept the things professional between you two and didn’t mention your flirt with him from night before.

Yeah, it would have been a real dream come true if you actually liked Swerve, but nope, his dreams were not meant to come true. Not now, not ever. You just liked him for his drinks. That’s about all he got to offer for you.

”You know I like you, right Swerve?” You slurred between words, pointing at the minibot with your finger. Swerve nodded absently, more worried about the way your head was bobbing from side to side like you were about to pass out. Makes sense, you had drank already more than a normal cybertroanian could handle.

The bartender motioned Ten to approach while you were looking away and slowly pulled your half filled glass back. ”Yes yes and I like you too.”

You beamed at him before hiccupping and smiling again. ”So you go out with me?”

Swerve grinned little forcefully and gave you finger guns. ”Sober up and try again tomorrow! Until then, Ten!”

Ten came just in time to pick you up and you let him with a loud whoop as he placed you over his shoulder and carried you out. While he was carrying you, you gave Swerve finger guns. ”I’m looking forwards to it!”

Next day however you were nowhere to be seen until it was late night in Earth’s clock, when you dragged your sorry ass into Swerve’s bar for a drink.

”Give me my usual.” You grunted, not focusing really on anything, just staring, no glaring table as you took a seat on your usual stool. Swerve nodded and did just what you asked, giving you your first drink of the night. Then the second. Third. Forth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. And in no time you were wasted again.

”My love life is dead! I got no one to talk to and no one to share my mind with!” You cried in your drunken state, your head bobbing dangerously yet again.

”Nah, I bet you got mechs waiting outside your door each morning to see you at your best.” Swerve grinned as he listened you to open your heart to him yet again. No doubt you would have billion of suitors if you just opened your eyes. Swerve was one of them, but you could never truly like him. Not when there were handsome mechs like Rodimus, Ultra Magnus or heck even Riptide around.

They were tall, around your current size and Swerve… He was small. He used to be a perfect fit for you, but now that you were big he was too small for you. He could never make you happy like a bigger mech could…

”You know Swerve…?” You slurred as you attempted to wink at him, which failed badly, making it look like you just blinked at him. The mini bot hummed, letting you know that you had his attention and suddenly your hand was over his and he fought against a blush.

”I could make this night worth your while… If you know what I mean~!” You blinked at him again and made sure to swipe your tongue over your lips, which looked like you were just licking your lips. ”Which I mean sex.”

Just as Swerve was about to motion Ten to get you back to your habsuite again a fight broke out between Blaster and Streetwise. Another drunken fight, another day to spend cleaning up some stuff.

”Ten, break up the fight! Hey, you two, stop right now!” Swerve shouted and before none of you knew what hit you, someone shouted BAR FIGHT and whole bar became a battle field. Swerve shouted over whole ordeal, trying to get the mechs to stop fighting, but no avail. There was only so much Ten, Bluestreak and Swerve could do.

The bartender was smaller than rest of the crew, but thank goodness for some friends who were there to help. Whirl, while he was possibly the one who shouted the bar fight, was punching mechs unconscious left and right. Chromedome made sure that Rewind stayed safe and Ultra Magnus? He wasn’t there, but he would no doubt be there soon.

”Hey, stop that!” Swerve saw no other choices, he had to come out from behind his bar’s safety to break down a fight between Grapple and Huffer. Swerve grabbed Huffer by his arm with all his might, trying to hold him back as he attempted to punch living daylight out of Grapple. ”Stop the fighting this instant!”

”Back off!” Grapple shouted and straight up pushed Swerve off from him. The mini bot went almost flying, but instead of hitting hard ground or bar stools he was met with softness developing his back. Surprised, he looked up and saw you holding him upright.

”(Y/n)!” Swerve had almost forgotten you! He had to get you out of there! You might have been big, but you were still human and delicate! Before he could do anything you lifted him up and placed him back behind the bar. Swerve watched in horror as you pulled your fist back and punched Grapple with all your might straight in the face!

The bartender watched in horror how bigger mech went down like a rock and you pulled your bruised fist back, flicking it in the airline you touched something dirty, but your face showed no evidence of it. Not before Swerve saw Huffer snatch the engex glass from the table and slammed it straight over your head.

The glass shattered against your head and you went down for a moment, before you bolted up, twirled around to give a nasty looking right hook straight to Huffer’s chin before grabbing him by his shoulders and slamming your forehead against his. Swerve watched how Huffer went down and you wobbled on your seat.

It was almost like he was watching a movie again. Earth movie where the whole world went into chaos and there you were, the lead actress taking a seat at his bar. You smiled at the little bartender, blood steadily dripping down your face.

”Got one more Swerve…?” You asked before you blacked out, your head hitting the bar table and the minibot freaked out. Just in time as the bar’s doors opened and Ultra Magnus came rushing in. ”This party is over! Everyone ceases fighting and I’ll see who needs to be put into brig this night and who do not!”

Swerve quickly waved his hand at the Magnus, motioning towards your unconscious body. ”(Y/n)’s hurt and bleeding! She needs medical attention!”

Ultra Magnus was there in a second. He carefully lifted your body into his arms and took a quick look at you. Face covered in crimson blood, check. Black knuckles, check. You were obviously in life time danger!

Ultra Magnus gave his attention to Swerve as he tried to help you. ”I’ll take her to Medbay! Can you handle things in here?”

Swerve took a look around and everyone had calmed down. Somehow Whirl was in static cuffs, and rest of the mechs were calm and just mourning their damages done to each other. He nodded. ”Yes, just hurry! She needs medical attention!”

Ultra Magnus nodded and quickly left, you in his arms and Swerve sighted as the storm calmed down. His bar wasn’t a war zone anymore, but that didn’t ease his mind away from you and your broken state. He just hoped you would be alright…!

Few hours later when all the mechs were in their rooms or in the brig for the night. Swerve’s bar was a mess, nothing unusual after a bar fight, but he couldn’t stay and clean up. He had to be by your side and apologise everything that happened to you. The minibot rushed through the halls of Lost Light on his way to medbay and bursted inside with door banging if it was that kind of a door.

”Is (Y/n) alright?!”

Ratchet whipped around, gave the white and red mech a harsh glare and shushed him almost violently. ”Silence in medbay…!”

Swerve visibly flinched, but he immediately shut up and asked much more silent voice, ”Is (Y/n) okay? She was bleeding when when I last time saw her…!”

”Yes, she’s fine by now.” Ratchet crossed his arms and frowned, not happy at all. ”Care to tell me what happened?”

”Well she was drinking at my bar when a fight broke out, I tried to go between Grapple and Huffer but I was pushed, then (Y/n) caught me and punched lights out of Grapple, but then Huffer smashed a glass over her head! Then she punched Huffer unconscious and lost her own!” Swerve babbled quickly, momentarily forgetting that he was suppose to be quiet, but a quick warning glare from doctor silenced him.

”That explains bruised hand, cuts and concussion.”

”She has a concussion!?”

”Shhh! Light concussion…!” Ratchet hissed with a finger over his lips. Swerve went silent in a second, but he was frowning in clear worry, his optical visor dimming and brightening in worried blinks. The doctor sighed, understanding minibot’s worry and it annoyed him to no end. With a annoyed groan he let his arms fall on his sides and motioned Swerve to follow him.

”(Y/n)’s resting. You can see her, but you need to be quiet. Can you do that?” Ratchet gave Swerve not so trusting look and Swerve nodded shakily many times. Now that that was handled he lead the minibot to backroom where you were resting. He put in the code and door opened, revealing your broken form to Swerve.

”Swerve? Hi!”

The bartender was dumbfounded, staring at you with his optics wide behind his visor. You were already sitting up on the well cushioned bed and looking like thousand suns. Bright and cheerful, even if your hand and head were bandaged. First Aid was standing by your side and filling up a datapad, but at the sound of new mechs he turned to address them.

”Aah, Ratchet! Everything is looking good! Her eyes are sharp, reflexes clear and pain away.” First Aid explained happily, though Ratchet wasn’t as happy. ”That’s because of painkillers. (Y/n) Swerve is here to see you. Do you think you can meet him or do I send him on his way?”

There was a clear silent threat that he would with no trouble remove Swerve from the scene, but at the sight of your smile and shaking head the threat died out. ”No, let him stay. I don’t mind at all.”

Ratchet nodded and motioned First Aid to follow him as they left you alone with Swerve to your room. The mini bot shakily walked up to your bed, pulled up a stool from under the bed and climbed to sit on it beside you. He opened his mouth to speak, but at the sight of your smile he blacked out and stumbled on his words.

”I- I- I’m s- sorry…!”

You stopped smiling and tilted your head curiously at him. ”Sorry for what? I should be the one apologising since I started fighting in your bar. I blame alcohol.”

”You aren’t overcharged, no, drunk anymore?” He asked curiously and you shook your head. ”Ratchet emptied my stomach and gave me liquids with IV. It’s like I was never drunk at all!”

”I see…” Swerve smiled a little, when his curiosity got the best of him. ”I mean, wow, where did you learn to fight like you did? Have you also watched too much television like me or was it just in your veins?” He tried to appear funny and you did giggle lightly, a heavenly sound to minibot.

”You don’t know? Part of working for government is knowing at least basic self-defence or fighting skills. And I’m not talking government government like secretary, I’m talking like about C.S.I or F.B.I.” You explained to him.

”You were a agent before you became liaison!?” Swerve couldn’t believe what he was hearing from you. You laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of your head carefully, minding your bindings. ”Yeah, but I was always the runt of the group. I can’t tell you how many times I got my ass handed back to me. But I’ll tell you, I’m damn good with gun!”

”But you were drunk, how could you fight that well?”

”Muscle memory I guess?” You smiled and shrugged. ”I don’t actually remember much and if I try to remember anything my head starts to hurt.”

Swerve was in awe at you. You were so awesome, like, Swerve enjoyed the comedies, romcons and everything Earth’s television could offer for him, but C.S.I Miami, New York and regular one were also on his top list besides comedies and others. You were, like, that awesome!

”If it helps to ease you up a little bit, I know some judo and Brazilian jiu jitsu.”

”I have no idea what those are, but I’m so turned on right now…!” Swerve blurted out and quickly in his shock slammed his hands over his stupidly big mouth. You stared at him eyes wide and he felt like he could die from embarrassment and shame. There was no way you would take kindly to that kind of comment, just no way!

Instead of calling Ratchet or First Aid to escort Swerve out of the medbay you blushed with a light smile. ”Then why don’t you wait until I’m healthy again and we do something about it?”

Swerve’s processor stopped working for a moment. He gawked at you, his visor fizzling, while you just looked at him, patiently waiting for his reply.

”W- Wait, you actually want to sleep with me!? You weren’t just messing with me?”

”Messing with you?”

”You know? You always treat me normally, but when you drink you start flirting with me and telling me how much you like me and want to show it and yeah you get the idea what I’m getting at…!” Swerve rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly and averted his visor from you nervously.

You awed out loud and blushed, now rubbing your head awkwardly and in nervously. ”The reason I never confessed to you while sober was because I was always nervous and kinda afraid you would turn me down like you did when I was drunk and braver… That’s why I always came to confess to you when I was wasted and more than that brave. I guess some part of me hoped that you would take the opportunity to make a move on me…” You admitted and averted your gaze, ashamed that you even thought that kind of a stupid plan could have worked.

”It’s my duty as bartender and as a decent mech…” Swerve looked away from you. ”I could never forgive myself if I had done anything to you while you were in no condition to make smart decisions…”

”I know.” You smiled, reaching for the minibot’s face with your hands and turning him to look at you again. ”You’re far too good mech to take advantage of me while I’m drunk, but the question is, do you like me like I like you?”

Swerve smiled and placed his hand over yours against his cheek. ”I would be a madman if I didn’t like someone as magnificent, unique and special like you.”

You both smiled and all was good between you two. You two actually liked each other, like seriously liked and you were giving each other such a loving looks when suddenly yours took more primal and lustful. To Minibot’s shock you suddenly drew him right against your face and whispered to him, ”Wanna continue this at my room?”

”B- But your health and condition and Ratchet—!”

”I got clean healthy papers. I’m ready for you to rock my world…! The real question is, are you ready for me?” You whispered to him and Swerve didn’t know how to do anything else but to nod dumbly. You smiled wickedly like a spider with a fly in her web and in a second you were up on your feet, Swerve in your arms like a damsel in distress and you were running full speed towards your habsuite.

With your long legs it didn’t take long for you two to make it to your suite and you were quick to insert your personal code in door, rush inside and thrown Swerve on your soft pillow filled lush bed. The minibot bounced on your soft bed, something he hadn’t been used to since mech’s didn’t need soft or cushioned beds, but it honestly felt nice.

Swerve admired the softness and design of your pillows and blanket and meanwhile you locked your door. When to door clicked shut finally, you turned and made your way to poor innocent little Swerve.

”Now…!” You purred, getting bartender’s attention as you crawled across the bed to him like a cat in heat. Swerve swallowed a lump in his intake as you were practically sprawled over him, gracing your fingers against his cheek before gently kissing the corner of his mouth. ”Are you ready for some fun?”

”A- Are you sure I’m enough to satisfy you…?” Swerve asked, his visor dimming in a way you learned was shame. You tilted your head curiously and in worry at him.

”Why wouldn’t you be?” You inquired gently and leaned down to kiss his cheek. ”I like you and want to do this with you…”

”But… You know?” He tried to laugh it off, but when you didn’t laugh with him or react at his joke he realised that you didn’t actually have a clue. Swerve cleared his intake and averted his gaze from you. ”I’m small and you’re big… This could have worked when you were small, but now that you’re big, like Cybertronian big, I’m still small for Cybertronian standard and I highly doubt you will find me satisfying by what I’m packing so I’m feeling a little bad maybe…!”

You awed at your little lover, leaning back down and capturing his lips with yours. Your soft lips collided with Swerve’s soft mesh lips and you teasingly nibbled his lower lip, immediately going for the kill when his mouth opened in a gasp. You traced your tongue against his denta, tangled it with his glossa and traced every single crook of his mouth like you were marking a new map for your own pleasure.

When you finally pulled back, Swerve’s cooling fans were running hot, he was panting and there was a string of lubricant connecting your separated mouths. You grinned, raising your finger against his lips to swipe the lubricant off and you pulled the finger with string into your mouth, sucking off everything on your finger. Swerve’s cooling fans were almost blasting at this moment.

You smiled like a cat who had a mouse in her paws and leaned close to Swerve’s audials with a wicked smile. ”If I doubted your skills to please me would I kiss you like that?”

”N- No?” Swerve shuttered and there was a loud click and as you looked down you saw a perfect spike before you. Short? Maybe, but chubby and fat? It was perfect. You literally drooled at the sight of your little lowers spike.

”Swerve, no offence, but I need your spike inside me right now or I’m gonna come by the sheer thought of it!”

You and Swerve waisted no time getting you out of your clothing, while making sure your bandaged hand and head weren’t damaged in any way. In manner of minutes you were laying completely naked before Swerve on your bed, you legs wide open and Swerve kneeling between them before your sex. He was already panting and sloppily humping his wet spike against your equally wet sex and you were both just close already without doing anything really. You had both just been looking forward to this for so long and now the time was at hand.

”Ready…?” The minibot asked and you nodded, spreading your legs even further, ”Don’t keep me waiting any longer…!”

He didn’t. Without further waiting he posed his spike’s head against your sex and pushed inside in one easy go. Swerve recoiled at your sex’s boiling heat, but you didn’t let him pull back, wrapping your legs around his body and pulling him tightly against yourself. The bartender moaned in ecstasy, getting used to your body’s heat and slowly started to pump his spike in and out of you.

You both moaned in delight. To you Swerve was perfectly chubby, spreading you wide and open but not penetrating too deep to make you feel uncomfortable. This way he could pleasure you with ease with no pain at all. For Swerve, your body felt just right to him and your heat begged him to push inside you time after another and he wanted to more and more!

Soon you two were humping against each other like rabbits in heat and there was absolutely nothing stopping you two or Swerve’s quick little glossa.

”Oh Primus, you feel so good, so hot and wet and nice, why I ever said no to you, you’re amazing, so sweet and gentle and kind and sexy and I’m just a wreck!”

”Swerve…!” You whined as you listened him babble like his life depended on it. You knew he wasn’t doing it for your pleasure, more than that he was doing it because he could and he wanted to and because of he couldn’t control his mouth at the heat of the moment.

The minibot leaned down with his constantly running mouth to run his glossa over your chest in best ability he can by the point he’s at and trace it down to your stomach, kissing your skin and singing praises for you against yourself. Honestly, he made you feel like a queen and you couldn’t deny if you weren’t at least a little bit happy for his dedication for you.

But there was no time to be wasted anymore. You were about to come and you could tell Swerve was in no better shape than you were. He started to thrust into you with earnest and you whined, feeling him pulling and scraping your sex’s walls to maximum and the minibot grew closer thrust by thrust. ”I- I’m not gonna last anymore, oh please please let me overload inside you…!”

”Do it Swerve…!” You whined. ”Come inside me…!”

”Yes yes, please, yes!”

You both moaned and whined until you hit the peak of your pleasure, Swerve coming inside you first and you following behind him as you felt his hot transfluids paint insides of your sex pinkish with his hot transfluids.

Slowly all the movements stilled and Swerve finally smiled and fell on top of you, panting and resting against your stomach and you couldn’t help but to smile at your little lover and pet the back of his helm. Slowly his depressurising spike retracted from your sex and you were left empty, but not completely. You still did have his fluids inside you and it looked like they were not going anywhere unless you wanted them to.

”Come here you sexy beast…!” You giggled as you easily pulled Swerve up your body, twisted him in your arms so he was lying on his side on the bed and you turned to spoon him from behind. Swerve whined weakly, but his protest was laced with hint of weak laughter. ”Shouldn’t this be other way around…?”

”Shh…” You gently shushed him as you closed your eyes, already half asleep. ”Let’s me hold you now my love…”

Swerve couldn’t help it how his spark pulsed and thrummed when he heard you call him as your love. He didn’t fight anymore against the idea of you holding him or against the ideas of you truly loving him and keeping him close to you. He could learn to live with this. With someone who truly adored him as a big mouth he was.

Next day after your work hours you went straight to your boyfriend’s bar and Swerve was happy to see you now that you were officially a couple. You took your usual seat, head still bandaged and hand also, but you wouldn’t have let them stop you deem spending time with your little white and red teddybear lover!

”How is my handsome boy doing?” You asked as you leaned against the table surface and rested your chin on your hands. Swerve blushed as some mechs, like Skids turned to look and gave him a wink and thumbs up. The minibot scowled, embarrassed, but when he took one look at your beautiful smile he was okay again.

”Mighty well, might I say if you didn’t notice by the large smile or a sparkle in my visor!” He laughed and you smiled, reaching over the counter to quickly peck him on the cheek. ”Keep up with that and I’ll snatch you right up and take you back to my quarters…!”

Swerve swallowed hard and you giggled at the blush that rose to his cheeks. Just as you two were having a nice flirtatious conversation the mini bot lover of yours grew quiet and tense. You were about to ask what hit him when someone cleared their intake behind you. You glanced over your shoulder you were surprised to see Huffer and Grapple standing sheepishly behind you. Curious to see what they were up to, you turned around in your seat to face them. ”What are you two now up to? Ready bash me in the head again or do you want a fair fight?”

The two of them shook their helms. Grapple stepped forwards. ”No… We wanted to apologise our behaviour yesterday.”

Huffer grunted and nodded. ”We had too much engex and we didn’t know what we were doing…”

You and Swerve were honestly surprised. Neither of you excepted them to apologise or even remember earlier night’s fight. They were so out of it last night after all. You and your little lover shared a quick look, he shrugged and you turned your attention back to two bigger mechs.

”Sure, I’ll forgive you, but you two gotta do something for me. I can’t just buff out this cut in my head or fix my bruised hand just like that. It will take time for them to heal and I’ll probably have a scar on my forehead for rest of my short life…!” You said, feigning sadness and great loss.

Grapple and Huffer nodded their helms so fast that they almost turned into a blur before your eyes. ”Anything, just say it!”

”Okay, good!” You smiled and slapped your hands together. ”I want you to pay my tab to Swerve!”

”That’s all?” They’re both obviously confused. I mean, you were just human, your beverages couldn’t possibly cost that much. You motioned to Swerve and the minibot grinned, digging up his calculator, quickly making some calculations and offering the final sum to you, which you gave to two bigger mechs.

The hooligans took the calculator and their optics almost bulged out of their sockets when they saw just how much you had been drinking ever since you joined year ago to Lost Light’s crew.

They opened their mouths to argue, to demand something else to commit their sins for, when suddenly you winched and held your head. ”Ow ow ow…! Oh, sorry, my head just hurts sometimes… I think I need to go to ask Ratchet or First Aid for some painkillers… Were you going to say something?”

”N- No.” Grapple stuttered, face burning in shame and he gave his credit card with Huffer to Swerve. The bartender thanked the mechs and quickly swiped their cards over his card reader and happily gave the now much more lighter cards back to Grapple and Huffer. You smiled to two of them. ”Now we’re even.”

”Yeah…” Huffer mumbled as he put his card away and Grapple motioned towards back of the bar. ”We’ll be going now… See ya later.”

It wasn’t a promise, but you didn’t really even spend much time with them. Instead you turned to Swerve who was grinning ear to ear to you. ”I can’t believe you got someone else to pay your tab for you.”

”I hope you threw some extra numbers there.”

”Frag, that would have been a great and evil idea.”

You both shared a laugh and the mini bot gave you a finger guns. ”Nice guilt tripping with headache, scars and bruises! I couldn’t have done that any better!”

”Oh, I wasn’t bluffing.” You carefully lifted the edge of the bandage wrapped around your forehead and showed stitches that sewed together a gash on your forehead. The stitches were well done, as expected from Ratchet, but there was definitely going to be scar left behind as a reminder of your space bar fight.

”You’re gonna get a scar!?” Swerve asked in shocked horror. You laughed lightly and let the bandage fall back over your wound. ”Yeah, but it’s honestly not that bad.”

”B- Bu- But—!” Swerve was about to protest but you quickly shushed him with a finger over his lips as you grinned. ”No buts. I don’t feel bad carrying a proof of my devotion to you on my forehead for reset of my life.”

The mini bot blushed so hard and became such a flustered mess that his whole frame was trembling and cooling fans activated with a silent whirl. You grinned, replacing your finger with your lips and when you pulled back you winked at your flustered lover.

”You know, if my scar ever hurts then you can always kiss it better, right?”

Swerve nodded dumbly, ”Y- Yeah…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Make sure to subscribe to the fic so you can get notified on all of the future updates!


End file.
